Reborn
by SpiderCatDude
Summary: Oneshot of Thor's death by hand of the Destroyer- and his rebirth.


A/N: A take on the Destroyer scene from Thor's point of view.

_"They have done you no harm. Spare their lives, and end this by taking mine."_

Standing there, Thor felt a cold aura eminating from the steel Destroyer in front of him. The huge metal monster stared down at him with cold, calculating eyes ready to spurt deadly fire, seemingly in thought, pondering whether to smash or spare this pitiful creature in front of it that was once a mighty God. Finally, metal casing slid over the Destroyer's eyes and it turned and started walking down the destroyed street, away from him. Thor's lips turned upward in a small, slightly relieved smile, and the tension that had been inside him before lessened considerably. _"Thank you, brother." _he whispered.

That last whispered sentence seemed to change the monster's mind. Not two feet away from Thor, it whipped back around and struck the God with a mighty arm and Thor was thrown in the air. He landed a ways from the robot, the bloody marks of its steel fingers across his face and chest, mortally wounded.

Then, he felt something touch his head and he weakly opened his eyes to see the very worried and concerned- but still beautiful -face of Jane, who had no doubt run over when he had fallen. "Thor! No, no, no, no, no, you're going to be fine, you're going to be alright-" she stammered, her eyes wide with fear. The once great God weakly lifted up his hand and touched her cheek, carressing it gently. She stopped. With great difficulty, Thor managed to smile weakly as he felt life draining from him. "It's over, you're safe, it's over.." he whispered to her, trying to convey all the love he felt for her into those words before he died, and he knew death was iminent. _What a strange sensation, to die.. _He felt sorrow that he had never gotten to tell Jane Foster how much he loved her.

"No no no no no.." Jane whimpered softly, holding his hand.

But it was too late. The once great Thunder God closed his eyes, seemingly for forever as he felt his soul slip into eternal darkness.

Tears filled Jane's eyes. Dr. Selvig, standing a few feet away with Darcy Lewis, Jane's intern, bowed his head. Darcy's lip trembled.

And up in Asgard, as the mighty King Odin slept, a tear slipped from his closed eyelid and slid quietly, unnoticed, down his cheek.

-O-o-O-

A tremor rent the air, quiet, but powerful.

_If he be worthy, he shall possess the power of Thor, _the breeze said softly to the sky.

_Worthy, _the clouds whispered.

_Worthy, _the lightning crackled.

_Worthy, _the thunder rumbled.

The fight wasn't over yet.

Suddenly, controls and electricity readings went wild over at the SHIELD site, then, with a ear-splitting _CRRRRAAAAACCKKKK!_, Mjolnir broke free from the dirt that bound it and flew high into the air, heading straight for the small town where the Destroyer had landed.

Heading for its weilder.

Seeing the approaching tunnel of wind created by the hammer's mighty flight, Eric grabbed the arm of a reluctant Jane and pulled her away from Thor's motionless body just as the hammer seemingly made to destroy the dead God..

-O-o-O-

A breath of wind seemed to stir against his face. A surge of power filled him. An urging, a calling, a wanting rose him from eternal sleep. Worthy.. he had heard that word before.. But before it had seemed like a petty phrase, a word without meaning or power._  
_

Now he felt it surge through him, returning life to his body.

_Worthy._

For centuries he had been an arrogant prince believing he could do anything.. even kill the King of the Frost Giants, his Father's sworn enemy, who had even left the great Odin Allfather with one eye, a memento of the terrible battle between the Frost Giants and the Asgardians.

He had been ignorant of the true meaning of being a God.

Now it filled him like water fills a dam.

_Worthy._

He felt his hammer near.

And he reached out his hand and caught it.

-O-o-O-

Selvig, Jane and Darcy all watched in awe as Thor who had been dead a few moments before was helped to his feet by the tunnel of wind the hammer had created. Then, there was a blinding flash. The group shielded their eyes.

Then Thor stepped out of the tunnel, a smile on his face, clothed in his mighty armor, clutching Mjolnir tightly in his right hand.

Once again, he was Thor, Son of Odin, and God of Thunder.

His power had been restored.

He was reborn.


End file.
